Nada es como uno cree que es
by Cheshire.02
Summary: ¿Qué mejor para EEUU que ser un héroe derrotando monstruos y resolviendo los problemas que éstos causan alrededor del mundo? y claro, ¿Cómo no arrastrar a Inglaterra consigo? Quién, además de negarse, no puede mas que seguirlo para evitar que se meta en problemas. Es un multi pairing y no todo rondará al USUK, pero tengo planeado que esos 2 aparezcan en todos los caps èwé
1. Prólogo

Hola gente~! Este es mi primer fict así que no esperen mucho, por no decir que al principio la idea era completamente diferente y no se como termino así ... XD Bueno, acá tienen un fict formado una noche antes de visitar a morfeo en base a otro que fue creado en mi mente de la misma forma (y que como ya dije es COMPLETAMENTE diferente xD) tal vez algún día me decida a escribirlo... pero quien sabe, mejor subo este, es menos complicado ewé el otro tiene un montón de tuercas sueltas XD

Emmmm bueno... Rated T porque no pienso ponerle trabas a mi bocabulario ¬^¬! (?) además de que pienso meter a Lovino en algún cap, también a Ivan (violencia) y a Francia (Adult themes) en algunos otros xD creo que con eso me entienden -w- (además de que no tengo ni idea de que se les dará por hacer al resto de los personajes ewé tal vez luego tenga que subir a M? si se puede? ni idea, ya me enterare, o tal vez no... o quien sabe después me entero y me las arreglo... xD ok mucho monólogo vamos a lo importante:

Disclaimer: Hetalia NO me pertenece ni sus personajes ni nada, si no al gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

Y sin más preámbulos los dejo con el lindo prólogo de la futura historia... el cap 1 está en proceso xD

* * *

**Prólogo**

Eran las 4.59pm cuando el sonido del agua hirviendo en la pava interrumpió el silencio de la casa. A exactamente las 5.00pm Arthur ya estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa dándole el primer sorbo a su té, frente a él, una mesita ratona donde reposaba un platito vacío y otro un poco mas grande repleto de scones que él mismo había hecho. Era una tarde normal y tranquila en la casa de Inglaterra hasta que...

- IGGYYYY~! - Un estruendoso grito seguido del ruido de su puerta de entrada siendo abierta bruscamente rompiendo, probablemente, la cerradura se deshizo de toda la tranquilidad.

- Iggy, is time to be a hero! Hahahahahahaha - América rió por unos cuantos minutos de forma 'heróica' antes de seguir con su interminable atropellamiento de palabras.

- Mira! - Exclamó a la par que arrojaba un periódico especializado en sucesos extraños, los que en su mayoría se basaba en ovnis y extraterrestres (la mayoría... en su casi demasiada totalidad falsos) sobre la mesa frente al inglés.

- Hay un poblado en china que está sufriendo los acosos de un extraño monstruo que reclama sacrificios constantemente, they need a Hero! Y tú me acompañarás! Iremos a destruir a ese montruo y nos alabarán como a grandes héroes! Aunque a tí no tanto como a mí pero... Emm bueno! La cosa es que seré el Hero y tú mi gran ayudante al que el montruo va a secuestrar y luego tendré que ir heróicamente a rescatar a mi doncella en pelig... EJÉM! A mi ayudante! Que luego de ser rescatado me abrazará y dirá que no es nada sin su hero y... y.. y... - América, algo sonrojado y abandonando su mundo de fantasías, dejó su parloteo al percatarse que el inglés no le estaba prestando atención, es mas, no había levantado la vista de su té desde que él había llegado.

- Iggy... -

-...-

- Hola? -

-...-

- Hey! Iggy! -

- … Ketchup...- El inglés al fín daba señales de saber sobre la presencia del otro.

- ¿Eh? -  
- Tienes Ketchup en la cara. - Dijo secamente Arthur sin levantar la vista de su taza de té cuyo líquido se veía reducido hasta la mitad.

- Ajajajajajajajaja... - Rió nerviosamente Alfred algo avergonzado mientras se frotaba la mejilla en un intento vano de sacarse el condimento.

- … Del otro lado. -

- Eh? … Ah! Sí! Lo sabía! - América pasó a frotarse el otro lado de la cara deshaciéndose al fin de la mancha. - Es que acabo de comer unas hamburguesas y eran extra grandes y por eso... - Se calló nuevamente al ver la poca atención que le prestaba Arthur. - Por lo menos podrías contestar y negarte como siempre, no? Decir que soy un idiota y eso... - Se quejó haciendo pucheros, lo que menos le gustaba era ser ignorado.

Inglaterra suspiró y levantó lentamente la vista.

- Para qué molestarse si terminaré siendo arrastrado (nuevamente) en tus caprichos? - Pregunto con resignación en su voz mientras tomaba uno de sus scones, acción que en los ojos del americano era un claro acto de suicidio o masoquismo pero decidió no decir nada, ya estaba acostumbrado y el inglés parecía tener algún tipo de inmunidad para con su propia comida. Y al americano se le formó una (según él) brillante idea. ¿Qué mejor arma para un superhéroe que unos scones que dejaban a cualquiera incapacitado ante la más mínima mordida, sobre todo, si eran hechos por su ayudante?

- Arthur... - El mencionado estaba algo confuso, de repente Alfred lo miraba serio. - … Haz mas de esos scons. - Inglaterra casi entra en shock. "América, ESE América pidiendo que haga scones... que COCINASE! ¿Acaso al fín había reconocido que su cocina no era (tan) mala? No... imposible, nunca haría aquello... entonces... ¿Qué? ¿A que se debía esa petición?" Los pensamientos de Arthur no dejaban de intentar encontrar motivos para aquellas preguntas "¿Alfred estaba borracho? ¿Drogado? ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza en algún momento? ¿¡Tony, el extraterrestre que vivía con él le había hecho un lavaje cerebral!".

- Alfred... ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el inglés claramente confuso.

- ¡Cláro que sí! ¿Qué mejor arma para combatir monstruos que tus horripilantes scons? -

- ¡Idiot! - Arthur se levantó enfurecido dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con el plato mas pequeño y la taza de té ya vacía luego de propinarle al impertinente americano un merecido golpe. Había llegado estruendosamente a arruinar su merienda, expresar una de sus estúpidas ideas a la cual por más que se negase iba a ser arrastrado de todos modos por el estúpido estadounidense y para colmo insultaba su comida.

Volvió a la sala de estar con intención de tomar los scones restantes y guardarlos en un frasco con el propósito de dejarlos para después pero solo se encontró con el plato donde antes se encontraban vacío.

- Alfred ... - Sintió como la ira se acumulaba en su cara. - ¿Qué hiciste con mis scones? -

- Me... Me los comí! - Recibió una entrecortada respuesta por parte del americano quién no dejaba de mirar hacia la pared evitando la mirada del inglés. Obviamente mentía. Suspiró de forma gutural en un intento de contener su enfado.

- ¿Y crees que me crea eso después de haberlos insultado? - Preguntó irónicamente a la vez que su tono de voz iba aumentando. - Mi comida no te servirá para vencer a ningún monstruo, enemigo, francés o lo que sea. ¡Devuélveme mis scones! - Exigió a la par que daba algunos pasos en dirección del acusado.

- Ehhhh... De hecho... la última vez que Francis probó tu comida casi acaba en el hospital. - Refuto Alfred retrocediendo algunos pasos manteniendo la distancia con Arthur notando su enojo como si fuera algo táctil. Dichas palabras no hicieron mas que enfurecerlo aún mas.

- ¡Devuélveme mis scones! ¡Bloody idiot! - Gritó ya dominado por la ira mientras levantaba un puño de forma amenazante ante lo que el americano no dudó en darse vuelta y salir corriendo.

- ¡No! ¡Ya verás como sí funcionan! ¡Y ya tengo todo arreglado! ¡Mañana partimos a combatir ese monstruo y no dudes que vendrás conmigo! - Gritó atropelladamente antes de salir a máxima velocidad de la casa del inglés algo preocupado por si los scones no comenzarían a derretir los bolsillos de su campera. "Lo mejor será ponerlos en un recipiente antiradiación..." Pensó esperando que cuando llegue a su casa no fuera demasiado tarde y su campera no se encuentre completamente destruida. Pero a pesar del riesgo valía la pena si era por el bien de ser un héroe y vencer a los malos.

* * *

Bien~! ahí tienen el prólogo, el comienzo de la historia! Lo que pasa cuando uno lee y lee fanficts USUK uno tras otro y tras otro sin parar! y blablabla xD (... espero que no esté muy ooc u.u si es así lo siento... y... también espero que la idea no sea muy boluda, prometo que no lo será tanto como aparenta... o eso creo... xD)

¿Les gustó?¿Quieren saber que sigue?¿Alguna idea?¿Alguna petición? xD

Les Aviso que soy muy... muuuuuuuuuuuy vaga y tiendo a abandonar las cosas, así que mientras mas reviews me dejen y más me hinchen las pelotas mas rápido voy a subir caps XD  
También les aviso que mientras mas me vicio con algo tiendo a Exagerar... mucho... así que mientras mas reviews me dejen y me obliguen a escrivir mas me voy a viciar y puede que llegue a dejar 1 cap por dia xD (si, soy capaz... xD)(y para demostrarlo y como estoy viciada, mañana subo el cap 2 w! eeeh no, el 1... esto es el prólogo (aunq creo que va a ser el 1 parte 1 aún no lo se) xD)

Humm... Ehhh bueno... creo que ya fue demasiado monólogo -w-... sin más me despido~! Espero que les haya gustado~! y déjen reviews~! por lo menos para insultarme~! (así por lo menos sabré que alguien leyó esta cosa xD)


	2. Monstruo N1 parte 1

Nyaaaaa~~~ Gracias a los que dejaron Reviews~! X3! Enserio! Muchas, Muchas gracias~! X3!

Acá les dejo del 2do... ejem, 1 er cap! (xDD) Como dije ayer, palabra cumplida! Ahora me puedo autodenominar a mi misma como "Caballero Inglés"! wiiiiiiiii~~~ XDD

Ejem.. bueno, les dedico este cap a las lindas personitas que dejaron reviews a mi primer bakacapi X3! Ritsu Kirkland, MyobiXHitachiin y Shiro-Chan mi adorada onee-sama~! XD

emmmm pueblo inventado... río no XD fijense en un mapa/google y verán con quién limita ;3

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y blablabla...

* * *

**Monstruo n°1**: You'll be one with me.

**Parte 1**

Ya hace algunas semanas que le venían llegando reiteradas noticias sobre un monstruo que había aparecido de repente en un antiguo pueblo al norte de su territorio a las orillas del río Amur y le habían informado que, se creía, estaba exigiendo sacrificios aunque no se lo podían confirmar. Aún nadie había sido 'sacrificado' pero no se tardaría mucho en ofrecer alguno debido a los estragos que estaba causando dicho 'monstruo'.

Wang Yao no podía dejar la situación como estaba y, pese a que le provocaba un muy mal presentimiento y que definitivamente no quería saber nada del asunto, no tuvo mas opción que despedirse de su panda y atarse su wok a la espalda para ir a investigar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al fin y al cabo él era China, la personificación del país entero y era responsable del territorio y de sus pobladores.

Llegó al poblado unas horas antes del mediodía. Ciertamente aquel mencionado 'monstruo' había estado causando estragos. En dispersos lugares del pueblo había casas semidestruidas aparentemente a golpes con algún tubo o hasta el piso mismo en algunos puntos parecía haber sido excavado con picos. Según las personas de allí, dicho monstruo venía y destruía cosas a su antojo con su terroríficamente infantil sonrisa preguntándole a quien se hallase cerca, con su singular forma de decir, si no quería convertirse en un sacrificio, ante lo cual todos (obviamente) huían.

- … Esto es un desastre, aru... - Suspiró el chino algo apenado con el estado del pueblo pero agradecido de que no hayan habido víctimas de los arrebatos del monstruo.  
Según los testigos que confirmaban tener demasiado miedo como para prestar atención, el monstruo tenía forma humanoide, de unos tres o cuatro metros y tenía cuatro brazos dos de ellos largos y gelatinosos que ondeaban con el viento.

Yao, tenía que ver que es lo que sucedía, con suerte lograría hacer las paces con dicho monstruo sin necesidad de una pelea o algún trato donde a cambio de que se quede tranquilo y no cause problema cada cierto tiempo le lleven cierta cantidad panecillos chinos, o algo por el estilo. Y con esa convicción se dirigió hacia la guarida del causante de tantos estragos que se encontraba en una casita abandonada (recientemente, los anteriores dueños habían huido despavoridos luego de cruzar palabras con su nuevo 'inquilino') en mitad de un campo de girasoles.

Llegó a la puerta de dicha casa y tragó saliva, no es que tuviera miedo, dominaba innumerables artes marciales con las que fácilmente podría defenderse y salir victorioso (además de llevar consigo a su infalible wok) pero, por sobre todo él era un país, era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier monstruo que se le pudiera cruzar en el camino; es solo que no podía quitarse ese mal presentimiento que había tenido desde la primera vez que había escuchado del problema, y éste no hacía otra cosa que aumentar cada vez mas.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se encontró con una agradable y acogedora sala de estar, se adentró con cuidado unos pasos observando todo a su alrededor, había solo dos puertas, al fondo un gran ventanal por donde entraba cegadoramente la luz del sol y unos girasoles recién cortados en un jarrón sobre una mesita en el centro de la sala.

- ~~Ñeeeeeeeeeeeeeek~~~- El sonido de madera crujiendo interrumpió el completo silencio que reinaba sobresaltando al chino que giró su cabeza alerta en todas direcciones pero sin hallar nada fuera de lo normal.

Dudoso y luego de varios minutos inmóvil después de aquel ruido se acercó a la puerta mas cercana con intención de abrirla para investigar que había del otro lado pero justo cuando posó la mano sobre el picaporte volvió a interrumpirse el silencio reinante con el mismo sonido que antes. Desvió la vista de la puerta que hasta recién había estado observando cuidadosamente para mirar a su alrededor.

Y ahí estaba, del otro lado de la sala se veía a contra luz el contorno del monstruo de tres o cuatro metros con cuatro brazos que se dirigía hacia él.  
Un fuerte grito llegó hasta el pueblo desde la casita que se hallaba a sus afueras aterrando a todos sus habitantes.

* * *

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! The hero is here! - Rió estruendosa y 'heróicamente' Alfred al salir del aeropuerto en china y adoptando una pose (según él) heróica posando sus puños en su cintura y sacando pecho. - Mas le vale a ese monstruo estar preparado ¡El gran Alfred. F. Jones ha llegado a salvar el día! jajajajajajajaja ¡Ouch! Oye Iggy... no tenías porqué pegarme ¿Ahora que hice? - Pregúntó entre pucheros mientras se frotaba la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe.

- Ya deja las estupideces, confirmemos que NO hay ningún monstruo y volvamos antes de que sea la hora del té. - Espetó un muy malhumorado inglés que comenzó a caminar adelantándose a su acompañante.

- Sí que hay un monstruo lo dice el periódico. -

- Ya te dije que no tienen registrado ningún monstruo fuera de los normales en china, ese montruo del que habla tu periódico no existe. - Arthur había preguntado a sus duendes y hadas conocidos sobre la noticia de la que había hablado el Americano unos días antes y le habían informado que no era posible, si así lo fuera ellos ya lo sabrían.

- Sí que existe! ¿Cómo explicas la destrucción del pueblo si no? -

- Se estaran equivocando o confundiendo con otra cosa, pero no es ningún monstruo. -

- Si que es un montruo. ¡Tiene cuatro brazos! ¡Cuatro! ¿Qué es si no un monstruo? -

- ¿Estás dudando de mis informantes? -

- No puedo dudar de algo que no existe. -

- ¡Que no puedas verlos no significa que no existan! -

Y entre gritos y disputas inglés y americano se dirigieron hacia aquel pueblo que se encontraba horrorizado y sumido en el miedo sin poder olvidar el aterrado grito que hace apenas unas horas se había escuchado.

* * *

Bueno... como que me quedó un poco mas cortito que el prólogo si no me equivoco ^^Uu pero bueno, es la primera parte! esta dividido en partes! XDD

Espero que les guste~! y que tengan ya alguna idea sobre el monstruo XDD

Ahh... y aviso, no esperen cosas serias en esta historia òwó NADA será serio (probablemente) (tal vez tuve que haber dicho esto en el prólogo pero... igual creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta) XDDD

Bueno, quise subir este cap lo mas antes posible porque los reviews dejados me estaban empujando quién diría que enserio funcionaban tanto? ewé?

Y bueno, a petición de Ritsu dejo algunos pairings que se me habían ocurrido xD

Emmm, supongo que el pairing del cap 1 ya se habrán dado cuenta XD y si no, ya lo harán ¬w¬

bueno, de ahora en mas no tengo ni idea de cuales apareceran primero y cuales después pero planeaba meter Espamano / Su-sanxFin / FranciaxCanadá / AlemaniaxItalia / puede que algún PoloniaxLituania y... Quién sabe que más... En principio tengo que viciarme con muuuchos ficts xDD Alguna recomendación? X3?

Y sí! Habrá PruAus! (pero primero tengo que viciarme con esos, por ahora ando viciando espamanos, así que espamano creo que será el siguiente xD)

Definitivamente en algún cap voy a raptar a Inglaterra... o... ¬w¬ puede que rapte a América y sea al revés? hmmm no sé, no sé, se lo dejo a mi cerebro, por ahora no será u.u y mejor lo dejo divagar solo con el primer cap o sino no voy a terminar nunca xD

Nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ritsu Kirkland, MyobiXHitachiin y Onee!

Quiero reviws~! Quiero Mas reviews~! Soy masoquista~! X3! (?) Dejenme reviews ~ !

PD: Antes del domingo que viene traigo la continuación! Palabra de caballero inglés! xD


	3. Monstruo N1 parte 2

Yay~! y acá se acaba el primer cap! Espero que lo disfruten~! (y que no los descepcione con mis idioteces ^^Uu)

La típica: Hetalia no me pertenece u.u ...

* * *

**Monstruo n°1: **You'll be one with me.

**Parte 2**

El americano estaba tomando su típica postura heróica para 'informar' enérgicamente al pueblo que 'el héroe había llegado a salvar el día'. Pero fue impedido a tiempo por el inglés quién no perdió la oportunidad de golpearlo por enésima vez en el día.

- Ni se te ocurra! - Le advirtió. Ya había tenido suficiente con su 'actuación' en el aeropuerto llamando la atención de todas las personas circundantes, no tenía ganas de pasar por ello de nuevo en el mismo día, aunque en ese momento no se viera a nadie en los alrededores.

- Pero Artie, es el deber de un héroe anunciar su llegada a sus desesperados admiradores... - Replicó Alfred frotándose la cabeza adolorido.

- NO eres un héroe, NO tiene porque presentarse un héroe en cada lugar al que llega y NO hay nadie que te escuche, y MENOS admiradores. - Bufó arthur (mi perra esta soñando~! so cute~! w!) ignorando las siguientes quejas de su acompañante.

- Iggy... You're so heartless... I'm a hero... y sabes que si tengo admiradores (los de fanfiction? pero ... no lo admiran por ser un hároe... es por otra cosa... ni siquiera creo que lo admiren... me parece mas que lo tienen como fetiche xDD) y.. además, eres mi ayudante ¡you are the assistant of a great hero! Tienes que presentarte junto conmigo, vamos! - Antes de que pueda terminar su discurso con su típica risotada fue cortado secamente por su 'asistente'.

- Ni lo sueñes. - Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante que comunicaba claramente que nunca haría algo por el estilo.

- … So grumpy … - Alfred suspiró.

Caminaban por las calles, el inglés contando los minutos que faltaban para su té siguiendo al entusiasta americano que no dejaba de parlotear, al no encontrar a nadie decidieron entrar a una taberna a averiguar (por insistencia americana) sobre el paradero del monstruo. Enterándose así de la casa rodeada de girasoles y el espeluznante grito de hace algunas horas. Ante la noticia el rostro del norteamericano palideció un poco, y el del inglés expresó algo de preocupación maldiciendo al americano que por más asustado que se encontrara éste (porque sí, aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir Alfred estaba asustado) pero conociéndolo, el inglés sabía que su estúpido orgullo no lo dejaría echarse para atrás. Más desistió de su idea de persuadir al americano de volver para evitar cualquier tipo de problema al escuchar la descripción de la única persona que se había atrevido a acercarse a la guarida del monstruo coincidiendo con cierta personificación del país donde ahora mismo se encontraban y como conocido que era del inglés no podía evitar preocuparse y más sabiendo que ahora, por nada podría convencer a Alfred de irse sin hacer la 'visita' al monstruo siendo que dicho país era un aliado suyo.

Y así llegaron al campo de girasoles, Alfred siendo el primero en llegar a la casa y abriendo impetuosamente la puerta a la par que gritaba.

- China! ¿Are you OK? ¡The hero is here for the res...cue... - Quedó mudo e inmóvil al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos alterando y preocupando aún mas al inglés que apuró los pasos que los separaban para observar qué era lo que había dejado así al norteamericano.

- ¿Alfred? ¿Qué es lo que... - Su pregunta quedó a medias al quedar paralizado por aquella escena que divisaba por sobre el hombro del mencionado.

* * *

Algunas horas antes, luego del asustado grito de Yao.

- Ru...ru.. ru Rusia! - Exclamo sorprendido Yao.

- Yao~Yao~! Sabía que vendrías~da~! - Exclamó Ivan con su sorisa 'infantil' en su rostro felíz de ver que el chino había acudido a su encuentro y extendiendo los brazos para darle un abrazo.

- ¡Me asustaste-aru! - Exclamó el chino al salir de su sorpresa esquivando el abrazo del ruso. - ¿Que... Qué haces aquí?... ¿Y el monstruo-aru? - Preguntó alterado y confundido girando su cabeza hacia todos lados preocupado de que dicho monstruo pueda aparecer en cualquier momento.

- ¿Monstruo? - Repitió Bravingsky inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado desentendido, él no había escuchado ninguno de los rumores que se decían sobre aquél pueblo.

- Sí, el que esta destruyendo el pueblo y pide sacrificios y... - El chino guardó silencio mientras su mente hilaba ideas, entrelazaba hechos y notaba por primera vez que siempre alegaban que la forma de pedir sacrificios que utilizaba el monstruo era 'peculiar' y no daban mas explicación que esa. - I.. Ivan... ¿no habrás sido tú el que destruyó el pueblo? y... ¿No les pediste a la gente ser uno contigo? … ¿Verdad? - Pregunto serio y con sospechas el chino.

- ¿Eh? Sí, fui yo, ¿por qué preguntas, da? - Confesó alegre el ruso.

- P... ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste-aru! - Preguntó enfadado el chino ante la desfachatez del otro y sin entender tal actitud.

- Porque quería verte, da - Respondió, alegre, el ruso.

Wang Yao se quedó algo sonrojado por esa respuesta pero aún sin entender los motivos que habían llevado al ruso a crear tal caos fijó su mirada en él como una explicación mas verídica.

El aludido, comprendiendo inmediatamente la mirada del otro.

-Y... - un aura siniestra rodeó al ruso a la par que su típica sonrisa infantil se ensanchaba en su rostro - Si creaba problemas sabía que Yao vendría a ver que sucedía, da. - Dijo inocentemente. - Y si fallaba y Yao-Yao no venía, si lograba que toda la población de china sea uno con Rusia Yao Yao tendría que ser uno conmigo por lo que nunca estaría alejado de mí, da. - Agregó entre murmullos mientras un aura siniestra comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor y su típica sonrisa infantil se iba ensanchando en su rostro.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chino, ciertamente, hacía mucho que no se encontraba con el ruso. Suspiró aliviado de que no haya ningún monstruo y sólo se tratase de otra de las inentendibles muestras de cariño de Iván.

- ¡No tenías porqué hacer tanto alboroto-aru! - Le reprendió con enfado algo fingido (ya que estaba enfadado, pero no del todo) - ¡Y tienes que reparar lo que destruiste-aru! - Exigió.

- ¡Claro-da! - Exclamó alegre el peliblanco. - Pero solo si Yao me lo pide correctamente, da~ - Reclamó infantil mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del chino con sus brazos y apoyaba su frente sobre la de él acercando sus caras y deteniéndose a los pocos centímetros.

- S... sólo hazlo-aru... - Murmuró el chino completamente sonrojado y avergozado ante la cercanía, apartó su rostro evitando la mirada del ruso y comenzó a forcejear intentado librarse de unos brazos no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir.

- ¡Ya suéltame-aru! - Gritó y en un intento desesperado de apartarse de su opresor lo empujó con fuerza, pero aún así este no lo soltó cayendo ambos al piso.

Y, repentinamente, a puerta se abrió.

- China! ¿Are you OK? ¡The hero is here for the res...cue... - Yao reconoció al americano paralizado luego de abrir la puerta y luego al inglés asomandose detrás de este.

- ¿Alfred? ¿Qué es lo que... - Arthur dejó de hablar para luego de unos segundos pasar uno de sus brazos rodeando al americano, tomar el picaporte y cerrar lentamente la puerta.

El chino se quedó mirando en shock hacia donde habían aparecido ambos países, completamente avergonzado ante el pensamiento de lo que, de seguro, pasó por la mente de éstos para haber tomado esa reacción.

* * *

Arthur, tomó a Alfred por el hombro luego de cerrar la puerta e hizo que se girase para alejarse de aquella casa. Ambos se encontraban en un estado de trance debido a la sorpresa que se llevaron ante aquella imágen, para su alivio la persona origen de sus preocupaciones se encontraba bien pero fue algo sorpresivo ver que se encontraba en una situación completamente diferente a la que se esperaban; sobre otra persona y por la posición y la expresión en sus caras se podía deducir que habían interrumpido algo que no debían.

Pero lo que en verdad los llevó a ese estado de incredulidad es la identidad de la persona que se encontraba bajo el chino...

Nunca se les hubiera ocurrido la idea del ruso en esa situación, más bien, si llegaban a pensar en el ruso ante aquello sería con algún que otro elemento de tortura siendo el anfitrión de una sesión de sm.

No.

Definitivamente nunca se les hubiera ocurrido al ruso siendo dócilmente el de abajo.

- … No puedo creer … que... - Comenzó a balbucear el americano saliendo de su estado de estupor.

- No digas nada Alfred... No digas nada... Mejor olvidemos esto y vayamos a tomar un té. - Recomendó sabiamente el inglés sacando su mano del hombro de su acompañante y dándole un par de palmadas en señal de apoyo y entendimiento preguntándose si el americano no necesitaría acudir a un psicólogo después de aquello.

Horas mas tarde, en la casa de Inglaterra, Arthur y Alfred disfrutaban de la cuarta o quinta taza de té.

- Iggy... - Comenzó el americano, ante todo la sorpresa había olvidado completamente de la razón por la que habían ido hasta aquel lugar. Arthur apoyó su taza sobre su correspodiente platito y centró su atención en el estadounidense. - El monstruo... -

- Ya te dije que se confundían con algo. - Lo interrumpió el inglés.

- Pero … - Empezó a reclamar Alfred sin estar de acuerdo con aquella idea pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

- Rusia. - Dijo Arthur como toda explicación.

- ¿Pero y los cuatro brazos? - Pregutó no muy convencido.

- La bufanda... la gente no es muy racional cuando está asustada, probablemente ni siquiera lo vieron bien. - Explicó tomando de nuevo su taza de té.

- Y... ¿y los sacrificios? - Preguntó Alfred aún no muy convencido, no creía que el ruso podría andar pidiendo sacrificios por ahí... ¿O sí?...

- ¿No quieres ser uno conmigo, da? - Imitó el inglés al ruso como toda explicación antes de dar un sorbo a su té. El estadounidense se sonrojó ante aquella pregunta antes de darse cuenta de que el otro solo estaba imitando la típica propuesta de Iván. Después de eso no hizo mas preguntas, esa explicación sonaba convincente.

* * *

*Protegiendose tras un almohadón de los tomatazos/papas voladoras/zapatos/objetos contundentes/y-demás-items-voladores que pueda llegar a recibir.*

Jajaajjajaja Arthur imitando a ivan XDD al principio iba a poner que decía "su típica fraase/pregunta" o algo así pero... cuando se me ocurrio que lo citaba textual no me pude contener xDD

Bueno, espero que no quieran matarme, da~ ^^  
Lamento hacer todo ese suspenso (si es que termino siendo suspenso... eso espero ^^Uu) para que terminara en esto pero... desde un principio esa era la idea-aru... XD  
Tuve varias ideas ante la 'escena' que se encontraban Alfie e Iggy al abrir la puerta pero... a la hora de escribir salió eso xD  
Espero que ni Rusia ni China me hayan quedado muy ooc u.u (ni EEUU ni UK, claro eweUu)

Bueno, no creo errar al creer que la gran mayoría sabía/sospechaba de la identidad del monstruo desde inicios del cap. (lo dice el título ! xDD)  
Felicidades a los usuarios MyobiXHitachiin y TheFannishaUsui por descubrirlo! XD!

Los scones ya tendrán su momento de gloria (?) , en algúm momento aparecerá un monstruo genuino (eso espero y creo) y pobre rusia, nadie duda de que el sea capaz de destruir un pueblo xDDD

El próximo cap no tengo ni idea de que tratará espero que se me ocurra/me decida por algo antes del lunes próximo, espero antes de esa fecha tener otro cap (o parte de cap xD) ;3!

y por último, respecto a los admiradores que menciona alfred... los de fanfiction? pero ... no lo admiran por ser un héroe... es por otra cosa... ni siquiera creo que lo admiren... me parece mas que lo tienen como fetiche xDD en fin, quien sabe... xD

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer~! X3!  
**Dejen reviews~!** Es una orden! (?)


End file.
